Cupid
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents who work in secret all over the world, making connections between people. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however, the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without his ring, although the powers he retained without it are unknown. Before the ring was invented, Cupids used Cupid Bows to spread love, as Coop took his "out of storage" to aid the Elders and the Warren witches against Neena's army. Cupids begin as souls of infants or toddlers who died very young. Their souls are then recruited by veteran Cupids to become messenger cherubs, trained to be full-time Cupids as they grow. They have no inherent power at this age, and will be granted a ring once they come of age. A bond would then be formed between the Cupid and their ring. If they lost their ring, their magic would be much weaker, though still accessible. However, if they were officially stripped off their ring, it would be near impossible to access their magic. Cupids are not allowed to visit or know anything about their family after they have moved on, and most of all, not allowed to use their powers to help them. They are also normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical; Cupids sustained themselves by the love they make and feel from their charges, but falling in love with any one particular person is exceedingly rare and only allowed in special cases, one such the case was with Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. The Elders made an exception for them due to everything they put Phoebe Halliwell through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half-Cupids. All Cupid Rings are created and sustained by one ring called the "Eros Ring". It is forbidden to create love out of nowhere, and also forbidden to make a person fall in love with the Cupid. Beginning of Cupids In the canonical novel, Let Gorgons Be Gorgons, it is explained that the first Cupid was Eros, who came up with the idea of forming the species when he was on vacation in Italy. Messenger Cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who are trained to become a Cupids. They are a younger form of their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to full-fledged Cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Cupid's Temple It is the home of Messenger Cherubs and full-fledged Cupids. Cupids usually go to the temple to gather information about their charges or just to relax. In 2008, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop celebrate their first wedding anniversary in the Temple where they are served by a Messenger Cherub. Natural Enemy A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi) steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They are also connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazi could kill a Cupid by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. It's unknown if other demons of hate could kill a Cupid in this manner. Powers and Abilities Coop's_Ring.jpg|Coop's Cupid Ring. CoopFading.jpg|A Cupid beaming. CooperPast.jpg|The ring showing what's surrounding Phoebe's heart. Henrycupid.jpg|Paige is transported into Henry's mind. Coopempathy.jpg|Cupids are immortal beings. ;Active Powers * Empathy: The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. This ability better enables them to guide and protect their charges. * Beaming: The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind. ;Ring Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. * Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Suggestion:' The ability to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. *'Time Travel:' They can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Cupids can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. **'Unblocking:' Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it, and later blocked it. *'Body Insertion:' The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place him/her in another person's mind, combining the two. *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb the souls of the dead; Cupids can absorb the soul of a deceased child into their ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple. ;Other Powers * Immortality: '''Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. List of Known Cupids *Unnamed Cupid *Coop Halliwell *Kama *Cupid Judge Cupid-Witches , the first cupid-witch]] The union of Phoebe and Coop produced the only three known Cupid-Witch hybrids. Their oldest daughter, P.J. Halliwell, is shown to possess the power to teleport other people, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. These hybrids may also inherit hybrid or pure Wiccan abilities. Known Hybrids *P.J. Halliwell:' She is the first known Cupid hybrid in existence. She has inherited at least three Cupid powers from her father and some basic powers of a witch from her mother. *'Parker Halliwell:' She is the second known Cupid hybrid in existence. It is possible she will possess both Cupid and witch powers. *'Peyton Halliwell:''' She is the third known Cupid hybrid in existence. It is possible she will possess both Cupid and witch powers. Notes and Trivia thumb|The sisters with the first Cupid. *When the first Cupid used his ring, it gave out red light, but when it was stolen by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. *The Cupid from "Heartbreak City" gained all his powers from his ring, and was powerless without it. *In "Heartbreak City", a potion was created to send a Cupid back to his plane. It includes Lavender, Oysters, Rosemary, Chocolate, Basic Caris Compound and Desire. *It was mentioned by the first Cupid that they are not allowed to make two people fall in love when that relationship is forbidden, as was the case with Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. *If a Cupid had lived a long time and is abruptly stripped of his powers, he will immediately age and die. **Interestingly though, this didn't happened during the global magical switch, indicating that Cupids did not lose their powers during the switch, possibly due to their special rings. This is further supported by the fact Coop was seen Beaming during the switch. Category:Magical beings Category:Cupids Category:Angels